The present disclosure relates to a setting apparatus and a method for setting write strategy applied in an optical disc drive, and more specifically, to a write strategy setting apparatus and method thereof for sharing the same storage unit to save a plurality of write strategy parameter sets corresponding to a plurality of data set types and an error value set (for example, a phase error value set or a length error value set) for each data set type generated by the optical disc drive utilizing a corresponding write strategy parameter set.
There are many kinds of optical discs available in the market, and for different discs, characteristics and uniformity of coating layers of the discs are different. Therefore, before recording data on an optical disc, the optical disc drive has to generate a write pulse according to a write strategy to drive the laser diode generating laser beam to burn pits on the disc surface (i.e., a data recording layer), and then read the pits and lands on the disc surface to adjust the write strategy to make sure that the data is correctly recorded.
As is well-known to those skilled in this art, the optical disc drive needs a memory block to store a preset write strategy table, and measures different kinds of land-pit sets to generate error values and stores the error values in another memory block. After repeated measurement and calculation, a statistic error value is determined and utilized to adjust the write strategy stored in the memory block. That is, the optical disc drive needs two memory blocks to store the write strategy and the error values individually.